Carly and Jace child is sebastian morgenstern
by angel.tang.3110
Summary: Hi! I'm Alisty,I'm not originally a english ,do please hope you don't mind, thanks! What happens if sebastian morgenstern is Carly and Jace's child?


The unacceptable angel

Fanfiction by alisty (The mortal instruments series by Cassandra Clare)

Part 1

The hall's of silence,hollow emtynes echo in the hallways swollen only fear~A boy cries ,the scent of burn,sweat and torture,the long anxiety,struggle to stay awake in reality,round and round circles in hell.

If only Carly could have avoid it ,she would have, hers and Jace Wayland's child ,the unspareable who alliance with the fey's in the dark war ,only by then straped dead burn by Carly's heavenly fire dagger.

Her brother,Jonathan Christopher's soul was reincarnated into her's and Jace's child.

Words of an angel in a dream:

After his last breath, he's in darkness ,he begs for forgiveness to repay for what he had done and the sins he had commit .All the killings in the dark war that shoisn't ever swore by the angels all,he would do goodness if he did had a second chance,begs to go back to he's sister, although he knows he doesn't deserve it一 Have the mercy shall be not all his,Valentine Morgenstern the real sin shall be and he shall be reborn to the light with a pure soul, Julipher Wayland.

When Carly's four months pregnant ,she had a dream one night at the Institute.

She sees a boy about four with bright green eyes,one spot of golden amber like stones in each of his iris. It sparks with light as he turn his face and look into her eyes,a beam of sunlight and a wrom smile, pale blonde hair blows like a flag under the the vision turns into a boy about fifteen years old drowning as his life slip away,blood all over him, as hopeless as it seems a beam of gold light surrounding him , spark lightter and lightter , until it break into thousand sparks of gold like stars that light up the darken skylines ,and a pair of wings spread out in the bits of gold under the darkness and moon light.

Carly knows what she sees, it's obvious. Their son is a angel,a true angel from the haven above sent back to the ground of mortals一

She did had tell Jace then,about her dream of their newborn~

Carly's sitting on their beds

"Julipher Wayland !" Jace exclaimed " is not sebastian nor Jonathan !" He grim his teeth in anger." By the angel, it can't be true. "But it is" said Carly he didn't look at her and stares a side of their room. "Jace I am sorry for keeping it a secret of that long ,I~I wanted keep our son safe from the council,you know they won't believe he has came back,if they knows it ,they would think his an abomination,a demonic reincarnation , against the angel' would have torture he then even though he just a newborn loc~" "Carly" Jace said "you did realize your going against the law of the shadow hunter's for not reporting it to the do know the worst consequences!" Jace turns his gaze to her's with bitterness, with a scowl, hopeless sorrows. "Striping your marks away, and you know how painful it would be… " "Jace I'am~"Carly didn't finish the sentence as Jace already sept forward hugging her tightly in his arms, kissing her lips desperately,hot breaths,touching the skin of hers,until he hits the bump on her stomach,he stoped, looking at her,darkness in his eyes."Carly,I can't lose you."Jace said Breathlessly looking at her,tensely,concern in his could see his hiding tears behind his bright gold eyes."We are going to the silenced brothers"Still frowning he bit his lip"The council should have known about it" Jace close his eyes, halfway down on his knees,place one hand on his forehead,face twisted agony~"Shh" Carly said hugging he,a kiss on his lips." I know you say it to protect me".

And both of them falls on the bed,tangled each other's body,kissing worm body heat, breathlessly.

"I'am sorry Jace"Said Carly~

Carly has promised Jace that she would take their son to the clave meeting when he's four,to face the judging looks of the others,crowd of murmurs,hated glance~She has accepted Jace's advise to bring Julipher Wayland to silent bothers first,of the newbron ritual to prevent demons possessions and control his mind. As they know Lilith's still alive in the other dimensions.

Four years later,

"His the one who started the dark war alliance with the fair folk! Demon blood in his or not shall be punished! The Law is hard, but it is the Law!"One with the brown hair women shouted in the audience,some sounds and noises of agreements in the crowd."By the angel kill him! Sent him back to hell will do goodness to the gods above and the nephilim's children!"Bright cheers as they shout "Execute him!" "Silences" said the inquisitor," we will do the justice."A long pause"Carly Fairchild you said he doesn't remembers his doings as sebastian morgenstern"

"Yes" said Carly holding a four year old boy in her arms,his face terrify,face down hiding in her's from the crowd.

"The council has it's answers to the situation."Said the inquisitor expressionless." He would be taken to the Silent Brothers,locked away in the city of bones when he does remember his crimes,as his punishment and will not be executed,will not be released ever after."The inquisitor finished as he walks out in to the exit hallways and left the court. Carly felt like she's about to shatter in tears,Jace stands beside them hugging them both tightly frowning,his expression tense,gaze at hers as he one hand wrap agenst them his other hand whip her tears drops,leave behind tear tracks on her face."Carly we would figure it out".Then he whisper closely to her hands now fall back to hold them both "Who said we must follow the laws, as long as he can't remember~"Jace!" Carly said it almost in a soundless voice"What if the inquisitor finds out than一" "Then I would admit it, I was the one who kept it a secret,besides I have nearly die many times,I'm looking forward to be dead again."Bitterness in his voice but he force a smile on his face and a laugh."please,stop don't say that!"Carly said in anxiety"Don't think it's a joke!"He lends in immediately on her lips,the taste of salt on whisper in a soft voice " I don't think it is,truely" "Than don't die for me"Said Carly in a soft voice."I won't, there must be a way"Jace now no longer holding them both,hold Carly's hands instead." Come on let's get out of this place and go to Magnus's,Alec and simon are waiting."Carly nod,with out a word they walk out to the council court.

Julipher who has been silent of this hold time, know that in his heart,when he first reborn into this world he already remembers the sin's that he has done as Sebastian Morgenstern or even as his dieing from the heavenly fire, brings back the real Jonathan Morgenstern.

For all the kindness,he's innocents,would have been a better man than Sebastian as the demon blood eats away every bit of goodness in him. His twisted soul ,he felt it now,finally set free from all those year's of torture,fear himself more than he thinks, the fallen angel that needs to be safe so he could protect the one's he loves,his sister Carly.~ By the angel I swore to kept her safe and repay my debts,bleeds for the one's in need.


End file.
